


Cuddle me, I'm cold

by Splicers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Freeform?, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splicers/pseuds/Splicers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - It's snowing and Roxas decides to bring Hot chocolate to him and Axel. Axel gets a little mean and Roxas gets sad.</p><p>(Bad summary kind of, haha sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle me, I'm cold

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first actual posted fanfic. Please know that this is my first fanfic that I have written and my inspiration for this was me drinking tea and watching the snowfall. I'm forever alone haha. Anyways please no hate, maybe comment and give me some tips, as I'm not the best writer there is and my grammar isn't the best. \\(^~^)/

The sweet arousing smell of hot chocolate filled the room. Two cups filled with a mix of hot chocolate and milk and a few marshmallows in each cup. Roxas picked both of the cups up and slowly moved away from the counter, careful not to spill any on the floor or worst, on himself. He made his way into the living room, where Axel sat on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table. Axel saw Roxas and quickly removed his feet from the table and placed them on the floor. Roxas placed both mugs where his feet were and then sat down beside Axel.

When Roxas was conformable, Axel grabbed his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Roxas let out a squeak in surprise, Axel laughed a little at his reaction. Making Roxas pout at his mean jokeful way to get Roxas to sit on his lap.

“I could’ve kicked the table and make the table go flying and then we’d have our skin burning off.” Roxas told Axel while looking up at him from Axel’s lap. Axel was defiantly taller than Roxas, he was twenty-four while Roxas was just eighteen, and both of them had already graduated from high school and started living together as soon as Roxas had graduated. It was now their third year together, first being together for the Christmas holidays.

“Nah, the hot chocolate would go flying toward the window not us~” Axel sweetly said as putting his forehead onto Roxas’ forehead. He blushed at tried to pull away but Axel took a hold of his chin and a smiled appeared on his lips and he captured his lips in a quick kiss. Roxas slowly tried to worm his way out of Axel’s lap, he let him and watched Roxas as he sat down beside and reach for a mug and relax himself on Axel’s shoulder.

“Hey, give me my mug.” Axel told Roxas as pointing to his mug on the table.

“No, get it yourself I’m not your servant.” Roxas jokingly said to Axel with a chuckle. He brought the mug to his lips and took a sip. Axel didn’t appreciate Roxas’s response and decided it was time for a little pay back. When Roxas was done taking a sip, Axel snatched the mug from his hands.

“Hey!” Roxas said turning around to face Axel, he grinned and put the mug to his lips and also took a sip.

“That’s not cool Axel that was my mug…” Roxas said with sadness in his voice, he then face planted on Axel’s lap, his breathing muffled into Axel’s jeans. Axel laughed a bit at Roxas’ reaction and moved the mug away from his lips and placed it on the coffee table. He placed his hand gently on Roxas’s hair but Roxas slapped it away.

“You stole my mug, don’t touch me.” He said into Axel’s lap, while pointing at him.

“Aww come on I put it back on the table it can be yours again.”

“No, you touched it.”

“Now that’s just mean”

“Like you.” Roxas lifted his head from Axel’s lap and pointed at his face with a grin on his face. Axel knew what Roxas was trying to do, he was trying to teach Axel a lesson in ‘stealing’ his stuff. Axel grinned widely making Roxas confused, in the next moment Axel had pushed him on his back onto the couch and began tickling him. Roxas laughed wildly as Axel tickled him all over his body, Roxas kicked his legs and tried to make Axel stop, but he refused to stop and continued for another minute before stopping. Axel grinned at the panting Roxas and sat up. Roxas took a hold of his stomach and slowly sat up.

“That was more mean that you stealing my mug…” Roxas said looking down while holding his stomach.

“Hmm yeah? Well every time you try n’ teach me a lesson, I’ll tickle you. Got it memorized?” Axel told him while tapping his index finger against his forehead. Roxas pouted and looked away from Axel.

“…Sure…,” Roxas said as he rolled his eyes and continued to advert his eyes from Axel’s eyes, “You want to know a way to make it up to me?”

“What do you want me to do?” Axel questioned Roxas’ and raised his eyebrows.

“Cuddle me…I’m cold…” Roxas quietly said with a pink glow appearing on his cheeks, Axel smirked at his response and wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist and place his head on Roxas’ shoulder. Roxas leaned back to feel Axel’s warmth, Axel smiled and gave him a small peck on his neck.

“Feeling warmer?” Axel asked Roxas, snuggling his face into Roxas’ neck

“Yeah...” Roxas said lightly. Roxas lightly pushed Axel back and turned around and wrapped his arms around Axel’s waist, pushing him down and onto his back. Roxas laid on his chest, closing his eyes and listening to Axel’s rapid heartbeat. Roxas smiled against his chest while Axel blushed.

“I’m gonna take a nap, if you move I’ll never let you touch me again.” Roxas mumbled against his chest, Axel just grinned.

“Yes, yes, I won’t move.” Axel said as he patted Roxas’s back. They both grinned. Roxas feel asleep first his breathing relaxed as he laid on Axel, Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the top of his hair, he felt Roxas smile and also smiled. In the next few minutes Axel had fallen asleep, snow fell from the clouds landing on the ground, the moon slowly rose, and the street lamps turned on. Shining though Axel’s and Roxas’s living room window. It was peaceful, nothing could ruin their relationship. They were happy together, sleeping in peace and living together. It was perfect.

.


End file.
